


Seven Minutes at Saihara's

by EuroBlade, pxrfectlyhidden



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/F, M/M, No Smut, Seven Minutes In Heaven, its mostly oumasai bc ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), mmm saucy, not much of kaede and tojo / tenko and himiko, oh boy, this is gonna be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrfectlyhidden/pseuds/pxrfectlyhidden
Summary: Kokichi stood on his toes as his lips connected with Saihara’s. Saihara yelped, leaning back against the wall as Kokichi pressed forward. Kokichi then bit the taller males bottom lip hard, slightly tasting a metallic piquancy. The taller boy yelped at the sudden pain, opening his mouth as Kokichi took no time invading the space of the others’ mouth. Kokichi tasted like Panta, Shuichi noted. He smelled like grapes.





	Seven Minutes at Saihara's

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so id appreciate if you gave constructed criticism in the comments!! ty!!

It was Friday and school was out for summer vacation. The 16 students decided on going to Saihara’s house to play stupid games like truth or dare and spin the bottle. Of course, they would end up doing stupid things after, or watch Netflix until they each pass out one by one within time.

 

The students trampled through the door, taking their shoes off, making their way to sit under the kotatsu, or around, considering 16 students wouldn’t fit under a small space made for 4. The class made themselves into a circle. Shuichi sat next to Kokichi, Kokichi sat next to Kaito, Kaito next to Maki, and so on. Kokichi had been constantly teasing Kaito as the group made their way from Hope's Peak University. 

 

Kokichi made constant jabs at him, prompting the taller male into having a screaming fit and making the others shush and yell at him for being too loud. Noise complaints from neighbors would come soon.

 

Angie grabbed a bottle out of her bookbag and put it in the middle of the circle. “Who shall begin? Atua says Kaede!” Angie flashed her permanent smiles. The others looked at each other, when Korekiyo quietly whispered, “Whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet.” Making the students laugh at the serious expression on his face, which cracked soon after.

 

Kaede giggled before taking the bottle into her right hand, spinning it. It went to a halt as it landed on Kirumi. The maid sighed, standing up, then taking Kaede’s hand to walk towards the closet. Low whistles were heard throughout the house as Kirumi winked, closing the door. Angie held a timer, while yelling loud enough for the two girls to hear, “7 minutes, make good use of it! Atua would be proud of you!” Angie cheered as Kokichi snickered. “Let’s make some bets.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the two came out 8 minutes after they originally were supposed to, Kaede’s face was flushed as both girls' clothes were disheveled. It looked as if the two didn’t even try to fix themselves before showing their face to their awaiting classmates. Kokichi looked smug, as he broke out into laughter, Kaito grumbling as he got out his wallet.

 

“Y-You… made bets on us?” Kaito gave Kokichi a dollar, as the smaller male replied nonchalantly. “Of course? Stuck in a closet that long does wonders if-you-know-what-im-saying.” Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows as he continued laughing, falling over onto his back and rolling into a ball across the floor.

 

“Who’s next? Tenko isn’t doing this if it’s between Tenko and a boy!” Tenko shouted, standing up and grabbing the bottle. Everyone sat back down as Kaede and Kirumi excused themselves to...business.

 

Tenko spun the bottle as it landed on Himiko. Everyone immediately looked towards the red haired girls direction, almost in shock, waiting for her reaction.

 

“...Nyeh?” Himiko’s face turned 50 shades of red, seemingly brighter than her hair color.

 

Kokichi’s laughter from earlier tuned back into the situation, as everyone bursted into little fits of giggles. “Get in there! We have bets to make people! Chop chop!” Kokichi clapped his hands in emphasis as he stood up, walking over towards the closet door and opening it very  _ very  _ slowly as a smug smirk went across his features. The two slowly made their way towards the room, faltering a bit right in front of the door as Kokichi hurriedly shoved the two in a very tyrannical way against their shouts of discomfort in the cramped space. Kokichi hurriedly locked the door as he ran back over towards the circle of students. 

 

Kokichi and Kaito went back to making bets as Himiko made a startled moan. “Holy shit…” the group said in a low union. 

 

“Keep it quiet in there, fuckers!” Miu yelled, making a few students snicker in response.

 

“Kaito, if Himiko comes out with a hickey, I want your 20.” Kokichi grinned, looking up at the taller male sitting in indian style. “I don’t think I have one…” Kaito groaned, looking through his wallet. He had another 50 bucks, but he’s not letting the little shit know that. “Yeah, I only have a 5.” He groaned again. 

 

“Will you guys stop making bets on our classmates? It’s… weird.” Shuichi glanced at the two, a bit uncomfortable with the situation currently happening in the closet when they heard it again.

 

“...Nyeh~”

 

“Okay, what the fuck? You say ‘Nyeh’ when you moan?” Miu stood up, legs a bit wobbly.

 

“Sit down you cockslut. You’re so fucking horny that youre shaking like an earthquake.” Kokichi insulted the blonde as she drooled, sitting back down. Shuichi shivered.  _ Creepy... _

 

7 minutes passed as Angie called out, “Atua is proud of you two! Come on out!” Angie walked over to the door, knocking on it. The door opened fast as the two came out, clothes looking as disheveled as Kirumi and Kaedes’ did. Kokichi stood up, running towards Himiko as he looked at her neck. “Yes!” He exclaimed, running and tackling Kaito “Money!!!” 

 

“Damned brat…” Kaito pulled a 5 dollar bill out as Kokichi snatched it from him, getting off the taller male.

 

“Atua wants Kokichi to go next!” Angie exclaimed, smiling again, not as pure as it usually is, seemingly smug.

 

“Sure, not like I’m gonna actually touch whoever I’m paired with.” Kokichi shrugged as he spun the bottle. It took around 30 seconds for it to start slowing down, another 30 for it to halt. Shuichi Saihara was facing the end of the bottle. “Yikes, I’m paired with this guy? Come on Saihara-chan! Also Kaito, I want your 50 if I can touch his dick.” Kokichi winked as the groups faces went red in a matter of milliseconds. Kokichi linked his arm with Shuichi’s, pulling—no—dragging the taller male towards the closet. Kokichi looked back at the group, winking again, then slamming the door shut.

 

“Uh, Kokichi… you’re not actually planning to do anything, right? Like you said earlier…”

 

“I know what I said earlier, Saihara-chan! Take your dick out.” Kokichi smiled, unseen in the dark, cramped space. Saihara should look into getting an extension here…

 

Kokichi stood on his toes as his lips connected with Saihara’s. Saihara yelped, leaning back against the wall as Kokichi pressed forward. Kokichi then bit the taller males bottom lip hard, slightly tasting a metallic piquancy. The taller boy yelped at the sudden pain, opening his mouth as Kokichi took no time invading the space of the others’ mouth. Kokichi tasted like Panta, Shuichi noted. He smelled like grapes. It was kinda pleasant. Saihara’s thoughts were swept away as he felt a tingling sensation on his mid-body. Kokichi slid his hands under his shirt, tracing his fingers up his stomach up to his chest, flicking over his right nipple. Saihara bit back a quiet moan as Kokichi took the soft bud in his fingers. Kokichi’s mouth moved towards Saihara’s neck, making hickeys in places where the others would be able to visibility spot.

“Kokichi... d..don’t… th-they’ll…” Saihara panted, simultaneously quirking his head more to the side, granting Kokichi more access to his body. Saihara moaned before he immediately brought his hand onto his mouth, hopefully preventing his noises to a minimum. He’d never hear the end if anyone heard the things coming out of his mouth. Kokichi bit into a spot in his neck, making him yelp once more and buck his hips out of reflex. His hand now not being able to cover his erotic noises.

 

Kokichi chuckled to himself as he continued in that specific area, biting and suckling on the soft, satisfying skin as he rolled Saihara’s other bud between his fingers. Saihara was panting louder now, whimpering and whispering under his breath. “K-Koki..chi… hngh- please..I…” Saihara’s thoughts were all jumbled up. His mind was hazy. How far will they go tonight? And will they do anything afterwards, like Kaede and Kirumi? Saihara felt Kokichi trace his ribs as he slowly but skillfully moved his hands downwards towards his belt. He couldn’t make sense of the situation, how fast it’s gone. How many minutes has it been? Saihara couldn’t focus as Kokichi made his body feel lust and need. Kokichi grabbed the belt, undoing it, and moving on to quickly unbutton Saihara’s pants. It hadn’t helped that Saihara’s low abdomen was being rubbed against Kokichi’s leg the whole time, now that he’s painfully erect. Kokichi slowly unzipped Saihara’s pants as he he spoke in his ear, whispering “...Are you ready?” Licking the shell of his ear. Almost seductively. Saihara whimpered as he quietly begged him to stop teasing.

 

“S...st..op ...tease...”

 

Suddenly, outside the wooden door, they heard Angie yelling that time was up, and the two could hear Kaito running towards the door and swinging it open, revealing Kokichi against Saihara, and Saihara’s hickeys on display. Not to mention, Saihara’s unzipped pants and… his situation. Kaito stared, mouth agape in shock as he gawked at the two.

 

“We weren’t finished..” Kokichi stated, grabbing Saihara’s hand and pushing by Kaito. He dragged the dazed male upstairs to his bedroom. The students stared at the two males’ backs with second hand embarrassment as they made their exit up the stairs, and the sound of Kokichi shutting his door, hearing a small ‘click’ right after.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please leave kudos and comments on my writing and how to improve and such!!! ty!!


End file.
